


sparring

by hyphae



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting more tiny fics to get myself writing again</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://anjian.tumblr.com/post/111927106938

His data cables aren't the most efficient of weapons, especially against a bigger opponent. So when during a spar the cabling snakes out and tangles around Megatron's legs, Megatron just uses the momentum to tug the surprised mech at the other end of those cables to him, both of his clawed hands grabbing securely onto onto Soundwave's chassis, one over the shoulder, one at the hip - and that was it. The lighter mech was totally at his mercy. And he leans forward and, in less than a moment, before the other mech could react, gently presses his lips against Soundwave's visor. 


End file.
